5 Years Later
by NovaAce
Summary: 5 Years can really damage someone's mind, and nobody is exempt from this, that includes the likes of the PAW Patrol, who have all grown up after the disbandment of the PAW Patrol. The members have all gone their seperate ways, but now everyone is regrouping, but why. A looming feeling fills the air, like their's something else going on other than why they came to begin with.
1. A Much Needed Reunion

Adventure Bay, the sun is bright out, flowers blooming, and birds chirping. Spring is here and everyone is basking in the sun. Alot of things may happen in 5 years y'know. The Mayor continues to watch over the town and keep the peace, in fact, it's been far easier now that the town of Adventure Bay and Foggy Bottom are actually forming an alliance, no more rivalries and all around a happy sight to behold. There are even some rumors spread about, the two Mayors may actually be dating of all things. Mr. Porter is running a large restaurant, and Alex, the former rugrat kid is actually out and about helping out his Grandfather. Quite frankly everyone has changed, five years really do come and go.

But what about the PAW Patrol? Disbanded. Adventure Bay has become far more safe than ever. No crimes, shenanigans or scemes are gone about, in fact, there hasn't been much of an issue to speak of in ages. Without people to save or things to do, the team would end up disbanding, much to the dismay of Adventure Bay, but it's better to have disbanded rather than pretend to be helpful around when there's nothing to help with. Ryder, the former leader of the PAW Patrol is actually off running the pet salon with Katie, which had a mass expansion. The two actually work very well together, and do their best to give any pets homes and keep all pets sparkling clean.

This leaves the pups.

Marshall actually works in the Adventure Bay fire station. While he still is a clutz he's actually the most experienced dog in the field, he shines brighter than the many men running the station and does his best to educate many on the tips of fire safety. Since the 5 years, Marshall has grown, a large Dalmation with a pearly white coat and pitch black spots. As mentioned before he's still a klutz but he's actually much smarter now. Marshall makes sure to put others before himself, and always makes sure nobody dies on his watch.

Skye actually flies with Ace, the pilot being Skye's new owner since the crew disbanded. Skye is actually more skilled than Ace at this point in time, she's perfected many air maneuvers and created a dozen or so herself. While still under the wing of Ace, she's proud to what she's accomplished. She's actually gone and settled down with another certain pup, though it's certain nobody would be expecting it. Skye while still small, actually grew quite a bit, her fur has grown out quite a bit yet she still has time to cut it down, that said she takes practically 20 trips to a salon yearly just to help with her growing fur. While she's kind of proud of it, she is embarrassed of it sometimes as well.

Rocky now works at Adventure Bay's Power Plant. He along with a few others have found a way to covert most trash into energy, reducing the overall trash in Adventure Bay by 97%. Adventure Bay so far may actually be the most eco friendly town in the world, thought that's not confirmed. Rocky is proud of his accomplishment, and every now and again is happy to know he's making a difference. Although he'd still never take a bath with consent. Rocky's overall look hasn't changed much, he hasn't grown much taller either but one thing was for sure his fur grew crazy long, and while he is forced to get it cut every once and awhile, that doesn't mean it likes it one bit.

Zuma has actually relocated to Adventure Bay's lighthouse. Zuma will mostly spend his time swimming about as he loves to do, and has himself a new owner as well, that being Cap'n Turbot. He takes good care of Zuma, and Zuma appreciates it. Whenever need be, Zuma actually controls the lighthouse light to help ships near Adventure Bay, and when he's able to he likes to play with Wally as well. Zuma has grown alot as well, he's actually the size of Rocky at this point. His fur is a golden brown, just as all chocolate labs should be, then again, Zuma takes a bath almost every day, and not just swimming in the ocean an actual bath, surprisingly enough.

Rubble has actually gone over to Foggy Bottom, he's part of the construction team, building houses, towns, and everything else you can imagine. Since Foggy Bottom has been overall less foggy, many people have wanted to move to the town, and Rubble has no problem with this and enjoys building stuff up. He with the help of others have built nearly two-hundred homes in the past five years. He's proud of this achievement. Even if a dog his size is ideal to help in construction, he actually does his job better than anyone else, and it certain to help others and build until be can't anymore. Rubble himself hasn't grown much taller, but wider certainly, which has its benefits as he's become much sturdier and is able to lift alot more than he could ever dream of back when he was just a pup.

Everest remains in the mountains with Jake, and even though PAW Patrol has disbanded, not much has changed for her. She continues to give lessons to those wanting to snowboard or ski, and performs rescue operations just in case anyone is to get lost in the snow. She still resides with Jake and is happy to be of assistance, although she finds herself rolling around and hiding in the snow alot. Everest has grown much taller, but not by much, her signature beanie actually suffered through some wear and tear, and so she's decided not to wear it, keeping it safe in an hidden location. Despite this she still keeps in high moods and is ready to give anyone a warm smile or hug if needed!

Tracker resides with Carlos, and stays within the jungle. He makes sure to keep the Jungle Safe, and while the PAW Patrol disbanding hadn't affected him all too much, he's happy to know that in a sense there will be less trouble to take care of and so he can move on with his own life. Althought he believes this thought process to be cowardly and ignorant of himself. Tracker hasn't changed much if not at all, he retained his small stature but if anything his ears have grown bigger of all things.

As for Chase... Chase has actually relocated to Barkingburg. With the crime rate and problems there being much higher than those compared to Adventure Bay's, it was a obvious from the start Chase would end up heading there. His sense of justice being too great for his own good as many told him. He's become a police chief in the city, and thanks to his inclusion in the police department crimes and issues in Barkingburg have overall decreased. Chase, however, grew a bit isolated from his former team as a result of this. Let's just say his job prevented days off for the most part. Chase himself has grown quite a bit, his fur grown a bit darker in color, as well as being significantly taller as well. He's grown to be far more serious.

Now if that was it, there wouldn't be much to say; however, a certain incident has come up as of recent.

* * *

Ryder smiled, happily handing the leash of a dog to its owner. "Thanks, come again!" He shot the dog owner a smile as they left. He walked up to the door, flipping the OPEN sign to CLOSED with a relieved sigh. He turned around only to cough, and wheeze into his hands with a groan. Katie noticed this and would go up to him, taking his hand and slowly escorting him over to a place to sit down. "Hah... I guess it's getting worse," Ryder coughed once more, yet his smile remained brighter than ever. Katie frowned, she knew the implications behind this, in fact she may be the only one who knew what was going on. This brought a tearful look to her eye as she hugged Ryder close. Ryder sighed and hugged her back to the best of his ability. "I'm sorry Katie, I'll be all right. Looks like I'm not going to be cut out to work though, hah..." Ryder coughed, before sighing. "It's no use sitting around like this. Katie... I want to make a phone call, I know that I don't have much time left, but I want to spend it with everyone. Including him." Ryder emphasized "him" and gave Katie his usual bright smile. Katie began to sob, but nodded in understanding. She gave him his phone, and would leave the room, to call someone herself.

He went through his contacts list. Marshall, Skye, Rocky, Zuma, Rubble, Everest, Tracker. He called each one yet no one picked up, a few straight to voicemails from some of them. Ryder sighed but would leave a voicemail for each and every single one of them.

"Hey, it's been awhile hasn't it. I hope you're doing great, I know you must be busy or your pup tag probably just died, or you have no service, but I would really appreciate it if you came over to Katie's Pet Salon tommorow, I have a big announcement to share, to everyone. I hope to see you then." Ryder repeated this each time to all 7 of them. Then came time for the last call. His thumb hovered over his phone, and over "Chase". Ryder sighed, having the courage to call him, but as to be expected, he didn't pick up. Ryder sighed, Chase would never miss a phone call, ever, and knew full well Chase hadn't picked up when he was fully capable to. He rolled his eyes, "silly pup... same as always huh..." He coughed before hitting the voicemail button and beginning to record. "Hello Chase, I know you're probably listening to this voicemail the minute you got it. I get that you don't want to pick up the phone, or tag but that's fine. I just want to see you and everyone. I know that probably isn't enough to warrant a trip all the way from Barkingburg to Adventure Bay, but it would do me a real pleasure to see you all in one place one last time. I actually haven't told anyone about this, but... I have Cancer, Chase. I know it's a big thing to drop on you but I really don't have that much time left. I want to see you Chase, and I'm sure everyone else does as well. If you're willing to see me, meet me at Katie's Pet Salon tommorow. Goodbye Chase." Ryder ended the voicemail before sighing and throwing his head back in exsaustion.

* * *

"I have Cancer, Chase. I know it's a big thing to drop on you but I really don't have that much time left. I want to see you Chase, and I'm sure everyone else does as well." Chase sighed, repeating this voicemail over and over again. Ryder may not be alive for too long. "Ryder..." Chase pondered to himself before groaning in ignorance. "I shouldn't go... but... ngh, you win..." Chase sighed.

He through off his police vest and left a note on the police precinct's billboard. It was late at night. He hopped into his police cruiser and dashed off. Normally there would be no way to make it out of Barkinburg on a plane unless he had gotten a ticket in advance, but both he and Ryder new Chase had connections to higher powers within Barkingburg. Only then was it apparent that Chase was actually driving over to Barkingburg's Castle, to see the Queen of Barkingburg.

Chase would drive up to the Castle, and upon requesting entry at the gate leading up he was given access by Sweetie. Chase would jump out of his Cruiser and make his way up to the front door, where he was met with Sweetie and the Queen. Chase would immediately be pounced on by Sweetie who nuzzled into the larger dog, "oh Chase!~ Have you finally come to stay with me in the castle?~" Asked Sweetie who before view Chase as a rival as time and time again he would prevent her from stealing the Crown of Barkingburg. However, now she seems to have an infatuation with Chase, nuzzling up into him any chance she had. This warranted a nervous yet nearly happy smile from Chase as he looked away.

"A-Actually, that's not what I came here for... Princess, please, do you think you can... send me to Adventure Bay?" This warranted a gasp from the two females as of course both would ask why. "It's an emergency, w-with Ryder, please your highness, I'm begging you please!" Chase kneeled down, whimpering lightly.

The Queen would only giggle lightly, kneeling down to gently pet Chase. "Don't worry Chase, I'm more than happy to send you to Adventure Bay. You don't have to worry you're pretty little head, and when the time comes, if the time comes I'll be happy to bring you back to Barkingburg as well. Remember, there's always room in the castle for you!~" The Queen planted a kiss on his forehead and smiled as she stood back up. Chase smiled happily, and stood up, now with Sweetie on his back.

"Admit it, you're fond of me~" Sweetie smirked down at him. Chase nervously rolled his eyes. "Y-You wish," he scoffed.

* * *

In no time at all, the Earl had managed to get a plane in, loading Chase's police cruiser up and flying off. Sweetie accompanied Chase on the night long flight in which they slept peacefully together, Chase having given up on attempting to get her to respect his personal space. Morning would come and Chase would awake with perfect timing. Adventure Bay was in the distance. He could spot the Lookout Tower easily, although the Tower had been abandoned for 5 years it didn't look too bad from the plane. "Ah, good morning Chase, we'll be landing at the former Lookout Tower. Prepare to land," spoke the pilot. Chase smiled and would get up, making sure Sweetie stayed comfortable with him gone, leaving a large throw pillow in his place. This worked fine, as she nuzzled into the pillow with a snore. Chase chuckled and got his pup tag on. He was informed if he ever wanted to return to Barkingburg to be sure to call. He jumped into his cruiser from the cargo bay. Soon the plane would touchdown with the ground, coming to a halt just on the grass in front of the lookout. The cargo bay door opened and Chase rode his cruiser out. The plane took off shortly after leaving Chase to his own devices.

Chase could now fully examine the tower. Five years and the tower looked just as it used to. Vines surrounded part of the tower, as well as untamed weeds and grass sprouting up around the exterior. The doors wouldn't open obviously, but from outside he could see the interior, nothing has changed. The dispensers would be full, but the food inside were covered in mold, disgustingly enough, as well as cracks here and there, along with graffiti sprayed everywhere from those vandalism. He groaned but he wasn't here just sight see. He huffed and would turn to Adventure Bay. He made his way off to Katie's Pet Salon, which was just across the large bridge. As he drove closer and closer to his destination he only grew more and more anxious. What would he do, what would happen when he saw Ryder. It was a nervous thought, but he had already come so far, there was no turning back at this point.

He stopped just in front of Katie's Salon, and gulped. He was so fixated on the salon that he failed to notice just what other vehicles were parked in front of the salon. He nervously jumped out of the cruiser and stopped a few feet in front the door. He couldn't move. His body grew tense and he couldn't move a muscle. His heartrate accelerated, he could feel his heart trying to burst out of his chest. Maybe that would be a lucky break, yet then again that would make him worse than the worse, the scummiest of the scummies. He groaned, his stomach tieing itself into a knot. He groaned and slowly forced himself to take a step. Step after step he felt gravity pull him down to keep him from moving, but that was all in his head and he knew that. Step. Step. Step. He groaned and whined before simply yelping and rushing up to the enterance.

The automatic doors would slide open to reveal what was inside. Chase froze, unable to move an inch. Everyone was here. Ryder sat on a chair and the other members of the PAW Patrol stood around him. Everyone else turned to Chase, and like him froze in place. Looks of disbelief, grief and tearful looks filled their faces, all except Ryder. "Welcome back Chase, we all missed you."


	2. A Day With the Dally

Chase was at a loss of words, he couldn't think of anything to say to the others. The sight of everyone back in one place only succeeded in making him much more nervous. He let out an audible whimper, taking a step back. Ryder frowned and Marshall was quick to stop Chase. "Chase!" Shouted Marshall with glee as he ran up to the German Shepherd. Even five years later, the two were relatively the same height if not exactly. Chase gasped as Marshall rushed at him. Of course knowing Marshall, it wouldn't be enough to simply run at him. On the way towards Chase, he slipped on a sponge and began sliding at Chase at mach speeds. Chase was frozen in place and wasn't about to dodge as the Dalmation crashed into him. The position they were left in was pretty suggestive if anything else. Chase was left pinned under Marshall and on his back, the Dalmation layed atop of him, dazed. Marshall shook his confusion off before glancing down at Chase. "You're actually here! Chase, I missed you, bro!" Marshall laughed, ignoring the fact that he had gone and bulldozed Chase to the ground.

Chase was still dazed at the initial impact. Chase groaned a bit but was overall OK. He did find himself blushing lightly as Marshall's face hung mere inches away from his, resulting in Chase giving him a dead-pan stare and pushing his face away with a paw, "personal space."

"I'm so glad you're back, man your fur is actually well groomed, and you look bulky, do you work out?!" Marshall bombarded the dog with questions.

"Personal space!" Chase groaned and ended up tossing Marshall off of him with enough force to send him flopping onto his back. Chase flinched as Zuma and Rocky rushed up to him. Zuma would give Chase a big hug, which by that meant he pounced on Chase and pinned him down as well, tears practically streaming down his face. To be fair, Zuma and Chase shared a tight bond, almost as siblings, although the same can be mentioned with Marshall as well. Zuma was the little brother Chase always admired, his speech impediment only made the chocolate lab cuter. Chase groaned but only ended up chuckling a fair bit as he placed a paw atop his head and gently pet Zuma. Rocky would sit by their side. "Heh, you finally came, it's about time, you're off your game, Chase," Rocky smirked, acting as one of Chase's best friends, and being his own voice of reason. Chase gave Rocky a nervous chuckle and got a paw to the back of the head from the mix breed. "You deserve that entirely," Rocky smirked but opted to join the hug with them. Chase blushed lightly before sighing and eventually shaking the two of them off, Zuma looking far happier now and Rocky acting more relieved.

Next came Tracked and Rubble. While the relationship between Chase and them were arguably the weakest compared to the others, Chase kept them in high regards, admiring their potential back in the day, and even now Chase was happy to see them. Rubble would end up running up to Chase, but Chase would end up dodging the dog's tackle, he didn't want to end up with a sprained rib or anything, if anyone had more force behind their tackles it would definitely be Rubble. Tracker would nod and wave at Chase, staying where he was seated.

Everest came up and instead of pinning Chase down like almost everyone else, she opted to simply nuzzle into the area above his chest. "Nice to see you Chasey, five years and you haven't visited once? And here I thought I was cold-hearted!" Everest scoffed, but of course she was joking. "Don't think for a second I've forgotten about all of those bets you've lost, I expect full payment while you're here!" She smirked and padded back to her seat. Chase scoffed, but ended up better than when he walked in.

Skye... Skye didn't even look to Chase, she ignored his presence entirely. Chase and the others notice this and sighed, before turning to Ryder. He nervously walked up to the boy, barely managing the courage to walk up to her. He stopped in front of Ryder and sat down. He lowered his head in shame, which only resulted in him sighing and gently petting the police dog. "Thanks for coming Chase, deep down you're still a good boy." He smiled and stopped, before turning to the others. "Now that I'm here, I think it's about time to start my announcement."

"Now, Chase, Marshall, Skye, Rocky, and Zuma. You all were amazing additions to the PAW Patrol once it was founded. Since then, we've attained new members in the form of Rubble, Everest, and Tracker. We kept Adventure Bay safe for a long time, but once Adventure Bay became more and more safe, we were less and less needed. Eventually we were disbanded, and that's just about the end of the story, we all went our separate ways, but I called you all back today for a reason." Ryder paused only to start coughing into his elbow. "S-Sorry about that, pups," Ryder managed to say without coughing in between. While the others all thought it to be just a normal cough, even Marshall the former medicinal pup on the PAW Patrol saw nothing special in the cough. Chase however knew exactly what it was. His eyes dilated, watching his former owner cough again and again. "Cancer..." Chase muttered, which ended up causing a stir amongst the pups.

"Cancer, you mean... Wait, Ryder?!" Marshall paused and gasped as he stared at Ryder, resisting the urge to rush off to grab his medical equipment to possibly check it out for himself. Rocky and Skye gasped and would rush up to Ryder, stayed at his sides and the other pups shared looks of worry.

"Chase." Ryder gave Chase a stern look before frowning, "that's exactly what I wanted to talk to you all about. I actually was diagnosed with Cancer, Lung Cancer specifically, awhile back, how long ago I don't really remember, but the doctor came to me a few days ago. He says I might not have all too long to live from now. That's why I wanted to spend my time with all of you at Adventure Bay. But looks as if I might just be bedridden for awhile. But thats when I thought of something that would make me much happier. I want you all to stay in Adventure Bay, not forever, just a week at best, and I want you all to hang out." Ryder smiled at all of them, but would of course reciev eight whimpering dogs with tearful looks in all of their eyes. Ryder chuckled before petting Rocky and Skye who held their heads on his lap. "I know how difficult it's been for all of you, your new jobs prevent you all from actually seeing each other that often. Frankly it's put a strain on all of you. I may not be able to spend my last days with all of you, but I know that all of you can spend your days with each other. You can all visit me at the hospital if need be, but just for this week I want you all to put each other before yourselves."

The Pups would exchange glances. What Ryder said was true, because of their new jobs and work they actually haven't been able to see each other all that often. Some more than others. While most of the pups would meet each other every once in awhile, such as a few special events, all safe for Chase, who has spent his last five years in Barkingburg and kept communication with the former PAW Patrol to a minimum. Even so, none of them actually wanted to leave by Ryder's side. How were they supposed to accompany each other when their former owner was dying as they spoke. It was a nerve wracking thought. How long would he last? How could they leave his side knowing he had cancer?! Why now of all times?! Skye began to bawl her eyes out as she cried into Ryder's lap. Rocky and Zuma would stare in disbelief at their former owner. Marshall and Everest looked down in defeat while Rubble and Tracker hid their faces to keep from showing their tears. Chase whimpered, he didn't want this, then again, nobody wants cancer to happen to someone so close to them.

Ryder scoffed, "you're all great pups. But if you keep like this you're only going to drive yourselves apart. You shouldn't worry about me. We have about eight days, or so the doctor told me. Now c'mon, lighten up you silly pups." Ryder smiled, his bright cheerful smile. The Pups did their best to smile back admits their river of tears.

* * *

Chase frowned and began to back up as everyone's backs were turned. He couldn't deal with this, not now, not here. He rushed out the front door, the automatic doors swinging open. Ryder and the others gasped, watching Chase run off. "Chase!" Ryder called out for the dog before going into a coughing fit, he was unable to stop the german shepherd from running off.

Marshall however wouldn't let Chase get off so easily. Marshall growled and chased after him. While Chase used to be the fastest pup in the PAW Patrol back in it'a prime, and he still is today, Marshall wasn't anything to scoff at either. Chase rushed to his cruiser, but just before he could jump in, Marshall tackled his flank, preventing the dog from escaping and pinning him down like before. Chase yelped in pain of being tackled but soon after being pinned down he would thrash from beneath Marshall. "Get off of me, Marshall!" Chase shouted at the dalmation, showing a much more viscous side to the formally polite pup, but Marshall combated with a growl of his own. He barked loudly at Chase, which quieted the shepherd, and got him to stop thrashing about.

"Why did you run off like that, Chase? Ryder wanted us all to be there for him and you're just going to ditch him like that?!" Asked Marshall, showing his anger clearly, the klutz of a dalmation baring his teeth and growling audibly.

"B-Because! B-Be... J-Just get off of me! I don't need to explain myself to you! Get off of me Marshall, I'm going home!" Chase began to thrash again, which led to Marshall pressing a paw down on Chase's chest, preventing him from wriggling out or reaching the Dalmation either. Chase growled at Marshall and Marshall growled back before the two of them suddenly stopped. Marshall took note that Chase was holding back tears, and his tail tucked between his legs. Chase whinced before giving up, showing no effort to remove the dalmation anymore, and showing no effort to stop the tears from flowing down the sides of his face. Marshall huffed and climbed off of Chase, but still awaited an explanation. "I...I'm afraid, Marshall, alright..? I'm afraid..." Chase muttered out as he hid his face within his paws. Marshall's previous anger had subsided with this. Chase whimpered and Marshall slowly grabbed Chase's collar with his teeth, pulling the German Shepherd to his feet.

"You don't really want to leave Adventure Bay again, do you, Chase?" Marshall asked, his glance gaining a look of sympathy as he tilted his head. Chase looked to Marshall, nervously but sighed in response.

"I don't know... that's a hard question to answer... But... I-I'm afraid of what's going to happen... I was better off in Barkingburg then here..."

"As if, Chase we all miss you. I missed you alot, Skye is really upset that you never showed up for five years, Zuma straight up thought you were dead and was worried he'd never even see you again! Rocky, Everest, Rubble and Tracker all assumed you wouldn't show your face for ages. Ryder kept his hope up though. I've been with Ryder more than enough times to know he's thought about you and us alot." Marshall sighed. "Jeez, you're so selfish, Chase. You haven't even tried to think about what anyone else wants, but you're more than happy to think of keeping yourself away from us. The least you can do while you're here is stay with us for a week and carry out Ryder's wish." Marshall huffed in protest, before walking up and sitting beside Chase. "I promise things will be better."

Chase gave Marshall a tearful look, before sighing and leaning into his best friend. Chase let his head rest on Marshall's shoulder before he sighed, "ok, I'll stay... B-But... No guarantee that I'll be easy, alright?" Chase huffed, which warranted a hug from Marshall. Chase groaned in response but even then he couldn't help but hug Marshall back. "Personal space," Chase scoffed, which caused Marshall to burst out laughing. Chase looked away a bit flustered.

Marshall laughed, before standing up with Chase. He stayed by Chase's side and walked with Chase back to the others. The two walked inside but were greeted with the pups all silent, and Ryder missing. Marshall frowned and walked up to Everest, "what's wrong Everest?"

"Ryder was taken off to the hospital. Everyone stayed behind, but nobody really knows what to say, myself included..." Everest sighed before glancing to Chase, "oh, you got him back. Hey Chasey," Everest shot him a smile, but that only lasted for about a second before she sighed and looked down. Chase frowned but would stick close to Marshall. Marshall would take note of this before gently nudging Chase and leading him out of the store.

Chase flinched and would give everyone a nervous stare before following Marshall out. "W-Where are we going Marshall?" Chase asked as he followed by his side. Marshall would shoot Chase a warm smile.

"We're going to head over to Mr. Porter's and have a talk, like old times," Marshall smiled back at Chase. Chase glanced to Marshall and smiled back, unable to keep himself sad after being exposed to his signature goofy grin. So Chase submitted. He allowed Marshall to drag him off towards Mr. Porter's restaurant. Marshall was kind enough to get the two of them some smoothies but when the time came to talk, they both were at a loss of words. Who could blame them either, five whole years without seeing each other once. The friendship that they have built up all the way to this point was mostly in shambles, a small thread kept their relationship alive, and it looked like it was going to give out as well.

* * *

Marshall was the one to finally break the silence, glancing to chase with a smile. "Y'know, it hasn't been all that bad in Adventure Bay since you've gone. When I became a fire dog for the firefighters, I was really anxious. Though really, it felt as if nothing had changed, nothing except my team. I wasnt with the pups anymore, I was surrounded by a whole new group of people. For the entirety of my first year I didn't belong at all, there were no pups like me, just humans, but one thing would lead to another. The humans were actually really nice and frankly I'm having a much nicer time with them now more than ever, but that doesn't mean I still don't miss you and the others, Chase." Marshall chuckled, his tail wagging miles a minute behind him.

Chase however still looked apathetic, glancing down, "that's... that's great, Marshall." He hadn't the courage to even look Marshall in the eye, all that progress from before gone down the drain.

"You know Chase." Marshall spoke up, his tone displaying a more strict one, which caught attention of the police dog. "You're not the only one that's had it rough. Chase. I don't know what's up with you today, but this isn't the Chase I grew up with, this Chase is a total buzzkill. C'mon buddy. I know you've probably had it horribly, but that's not an excuse to stop yourself from opening up. I'm sure you have alot of things to say to the others, especially Skye." Chase's eyes widened, as he stared at Marshall. "I was right then. Look buddy... Tell me what's wrong, I may not be able to understand what you're going through, I'm no emotional support dog after all, but I can atleast try, now can't I?"

Chase sighed and looked down. "I'm sorry Marshall, I just don't... I'm afraid-"

"Afriad of what?!"

"Afraid of getting attached to you all again!" Chase barked aloud, attracting the attention of passerby and the others dining outside. Chase flinched and lowered his tone, head hanging low. "I did my best to try and convince Ryder to keep PAW Patrol, but the influence of the PAW Patrol lead to it's own downfall. I was destoryed. For all I knew this meant we wouldn't save others as a team anymore. When I was suggested to head to Barkingburg as a police dog, I knew that it would be impossible for us to all meet up like we usually do. When I got on that plane to Barkingburg, that was the worst pain I've ever had to experience in my lifetime! I spent the entirety of the ride bawling my eyes out because our adventures were over and I was too afraid to admit it. You all were fortunate enough to be located atleast somewhere near Adventure Bay if you weren't already in it, you all could still see each other, but me? I live a whole ocean away from you all now!" Chase clawed at himself as he spoke of his past, before glancing up to Marshall. "That's why I don't want to get attached... Because I'm afraid I might lose you all once again..." Chase muttered the last bit as he stopped.

"Chase, I'm sorry, but you know this could all change. The pain of separation is awful, but you're not the only one who went through it. While it's true what you had to go through was horrible and we all got off easier, that's not an excuse for you not to even look me in the eye. I know when this week is up you'll have to go back to Barkinburg, and I'll be back at the firestation, but while we have this week, I want to make sure you make up with everyone, I don't care who it is. And when you end up leaving, I promise you, you'll be more happy that you got to spend your time here with us. That will drown out the pain, no, it'll erase the pain of when you have to go back home to Barkingburg. You just have to trust me alright? Everything will be better, I promise." Marshall walked over to sit next to Chase and give him another hug, licking his face.

Chase glanced over to Marshall and flinched as he was hugged. He wanted to doubt him, he wanted to decline badly, but he knew full well that Marshall was right, he would feel much better if he managed to spend time with everyone else rather than if he stayed in Barkingburg. Chase sighed and pushed Marshall away with a paw, "personal space dude... but you're right. You better keep that promise or I'll force you to live in a jail cell for a week, but think of it this way, atleast I'll be the one to watch over you while you're in it.~" Chase chuckled. Marshall began laughing and would tackle Chase once more, rolling around with him on the ground, but this time Chase was able to pin down the dalmation instead. "Hah, you're off your game!" The two of them shared a laugh before Chase helped Marshall to his feet. Chase smiled. "Alright, let's go see Ryder when the day ends, promise?" Chase smirked.

"Of course, I think that's the third promise I've made today!"

"That's only your second one though?"

"Well I never really was good at math," Marshall smirked, and of course followed by a laugh. Chase joined in before flinching as he spotted something on the table the two of them sat at. "What's this?" Chase climbed up and grabbed the envelope, and on it: "To Chase."

"What the? Did someone just leave this here when we weren't paying attention?" Chase asked, glancing at it suspiciously.

"I think so? It looks like it's for you though, why don't you open it up?" Marshall responded.

Chase shrugged and did his best to open the envelope with his claws. "They really need to make opening envelopes easier..." Chase scoffed and managed to rip open the envelope, revealing a note inside. "Huh, what's this for?"

"Read it, read it," Marshall chuckled, and stood next to Chase, looking over at the note. Chase nodded and began to read aloud.

"Welcome back, Chase. I'm glad to see you back. Did you miss Adventure Bay? It sure did miss you. So did I. Then again, with the whole PAW Patrol all reunited, for the most part anyways, how about a little mischief here and there? I'm sure you pups can prevent something bad from happening, right? Now then, don't get too carefree while you're here, there's still someone out there, watching you." ~ An Old Friend

"...I can feel a chill running down my spine... Who would send you this!" Marshall groaned in discomfort. Chase froze, a look of dread fell over him.

"Why would anyone send me this..." Chase muttered before groaning, folding up the paper and dropping it in a trash can. "Let's just ignore it. I bet it's just some dumb teen trying to scare us... maybe..."

"Consider me scared... Let's just go see Ryder, yeah?" Asked Marshall, followed by a whimper.

"Yeah, let's go. I'll race you to the hospital," Chase smirked- but it didn't take long after saying race before Marshall began to rush off towards the Hospital... in the wrong direction as well. Chase snickered, he never changed did he. He glanced back to the trash bin he through the letter in but shrugged it off as some prank. Still, his senses all ran haywire as he turned from that note, but he made a promise to Marshall and was going to keep it. He smiled and rushed after Marshall, barking happily.

* * *

Ryder smiled, watching from his phone. He could see what Marshall and Chase were doing thanks to the cameras in their pup-tags, while yes it was a bit creepy Ryder was happy to know that even now, the two of them could stay friends even if five years have taken their toll. That being said, Ryder yawned, growing drowsy. He fell asleep within the confines of the hospital, bed-ridden just as he informed them. The other pups accompanied him until he fell asleep, unaware that he was watching Marshall and Chase. They all wished him a good recovery before exiting the hospital bedroom.

After steering Marshall in the correct direction, Chase managed to find their way through the hospital and to Ryder's room. Thank goodness dogs were allowed at the hospital, although Marshall was held back by a swarm of kids all wanting to pet him. Looking back at it, they were probably only granted entry because they assumed Marshall was an emotional support animal. Chase and Marshall walked into Ryder's room with a smile on both their faces, although the smile was quick to subside spying the owner asleep. The monitor to his side indicated he was still alive, which was a relief, but they shouldn't of assumed he was dead in the first place. It was still just a possibility at this point in time. Marshall jumped up to the side of the bed, making sure not to wake the resting teen up. Chase watched from a distance, he was glad he could be here even if he was a bit upset Ryder was asleep when he made it. Chase gently nudged Marshall. "C'mon, let's go. There isn't much we can do while he's asleep, we just have to come back some other time," Chase smiled up at the dalmation, an genuine smile that wasn't forced in the slightest. Marshall smiled, nodding as he hopped off. "Besides, with your luck we better hope some disaster happens here," Chase teased, which caused a bap from Marshall. The two silently laughed before walking out of the room.

On their way out, they actually ran into Mayor Humdinger. "Oh, hey there Mayor," Marshall smiled up at the man, and he smiled back, followed by a wave. "What brings you here?" Marshall asked as he stepped out of the way of Mayor Humdinger.

"Oh, nothing in paticular, I just came to hand some flowers in and be on my way." He was carrying a bouquet of various flowers, tulips, sunflowers, tiger lilys and roses. "Oh, and before I forget, perfect timing Chase. I found this, which I assume belongs to you?" The Mayor unpocketed an envelope, and handed it to the dog. Chase's eyes dilated as he could already tell it was the same letter from before. It was torn open and the letter inside was neatly folded, just as he folded it earlier. "Now then, toodaloo." The Mayor smirked, walking past the two dogs. Chase was frozen in place. Marshall looked over at him concerned. The silence was broken when Chase decided to toss out the envelope once more.

"C-C'mon Marshall. Let's go home," Chase nervously smiled. Marshall nodded before smirking.

"Oh yeah, where do you plan to stay at while you're in Adventure Bay? I'm sure your pup house is a little too small to sleep in now since you've grown. I know I can hardly sleep well in mine." Marshall chuckled.

"Oh yeah, I guess I haven't really put much thought into it. Now that I think about it, I'm practically homeless," Chase scoffed. "The Lookout Tower was abandoned, even if I could make it inside it would be impossible to get a good night's rest. Katie still has that cat running around her store, and when we were there earlier... I smelled way more than just the one cat..." Chase shivered, the thought alone making him want to sneeze up a storm.

"Hey, don't worry, you can come and sleep with me at the fire station! I know we have enough room for yah, and I'm sure the guys wouldn't mind you staying with me." Marshall smirked.

"You think so? I promise to not be a burden, or a total buzzkill," Chase chuckled.

"Perfect, now then, let's go." Marshall smirked and led the two out of the hospital and headed to the fire station.

* * *

Night would reach Adventure Bay, and Marshall and Chase would lay down in their dog beds. Just as Marshall said, the men at the fire department didn't mind a bit about Chase staying overnight. The two dogs were able to get a peaceful night's sleep, while Marshall would flail around in his sleep, Chase slept without flailing about. They managed to get a good night's rest before morning came.


	3. Breaking the Mold

_**AN: I was pretty excited to release this chapter, not as excited as I am to release the next two chapters. I figured It wouldn't hurt to upload another today. Hopefully I don't come to regret it lmfao.**_

* * *

While Chase and Marshall had a great night's sleep, Chase was met to a rude awakening. Early in the morning the fire station's alarms went off blaring. Chase yelped and jumped into the air, like a cat would. He looked around, his fur on edge and a confused look on the dog's face. Marshall rushed over to Chase's side, hearing his yelp. He was all fitted up in his gear, while his old gear was primarily red, his new gear contains accents of red and yellow, along with a few stripes of white. "Sorry Chase, looks like their's an emergency! It might just be a false alarm, happens all the time when Alex calls but we're heading out just in case! Sorry I can't hang out with you today, but I'll see you later!" Marshall smiled and waved away as he ran into his fire truck and sped off, followed by two larger actual human fire trucks following behind.

Chase groaned, still a bit dazed as he held his paws over his ears to stop the ringing. Chase wiped his eyes and looked down, ready to sleep in only to freeze. The letter was at his feet, the same one he had thrown away twice now, it came back. If that wasn't some omen, it was a big coincidence, literally with only a one in a million change of happening. Chase reached down and picked up the letter. A feeling of unease absorbed him as he took the letter. He groaned and would walk outside. He shoved the letter into his pup house before walking away from the station. Chase let out a groan, walking off towards the beach. He was famished, which made sense, the dog hadn't eaten anything yesterday, just a smoothie to drink. He wondered if he could catch a bite to eat from Mr. Porters. He found himself picking up the pace and actually running to the beach. Soon he could smell the scent of food, was it pancakes? Waffles? Either or, he wasn't interested in either. What he needed was a fresh bag of kibble. He wondered if he could ask Katie for some? Just then, Chase stopped in front of the beach. He spotted Rocky, standing at the docks. He wasn't doing much, rather, he was just standing there and glancing at the water from above. Chase glanced at the dog confused, but ended up making his way over to him. Rocky failed to notice Chase coming until he appeared right beside him, "Rocky?"

Rocky gasped, jumping up and nearly falling into the ocean, but he was able to catch himself just before falling in. He hung on at the pier's edge, sending Chase a begging look. Chase gasped and helped Rocky up before he fell to his watery tomb. Rocky let out a sigh of relief upon being pulled up onto the dock, before glancing at Chase. "H-Hey Chase, what's up?" Rocky asked, sitting up straight to face him.

"S-Sorry about scaring you, Rocky. I saw you looking at the water and I was wondering what you were up to. I guess you could say I almost scared you to death," Chase chuckled, looking away nervously. Rocky scoffed, rolling his eyes before turning back to the water.

"Yeah, sorry. It's something I realized I started doing alot more often, I don't have a clue why though. I mean, I almost got a taste of a wet, salty and cold bath..." Rocky shivered at the thought, and turned to Chase. "Wait, why're you here? Weren't you hanging out with Marshall?"

"Fire emergency, he can't hang out today, so I guess I'm looking for someone to hang around today." Rocky laughed, and walked up to Chase, wrapping a paw around him.

"Well we can hang out today then. We need to catch up on lost time y'know." Rocky smirked, getting of the shepherd. "We can hang out for awhile before I head back to the power plant! C'mon, let's head to The Lookout!"

This ended up surprisingly the shepherd, the mention of the Lookout Tower. "The Lookout? But, it's abandoned..? A-And it's not the place it used to be..." Chase pointed out, before flinching as Rocky pawed at his face, shutting him up.

"Oh sweet, naive, little Chase. You act as if I haven't already thought about all of that," Rocky shook his head, a smug grin on his face, a completely new trait Chase hasn't seen much of if not ever before. Rocky smirked and led chase off towards the Lookout tower.

* * *

Rocky and Chase had made it up to the abandoned tower. Upon walking up to the automatic sliding doors, they wouldn't automatically slide open, go figure. Rocky was already by passing this little problem, simply by prying the door open thanks to one of his tools. With that done the pups were able to simply walk into the tower. Chase pawed at his face, "I should've thought of that..." He seemed to forget about the last time this happened, back on his birthday, which they had to pry the doors open then as well.

However, since they walked in, the interior didn't look any better. As Chase had seen before, there lacked any quality about the place. Graffiti spray painted along the walls, pointless tagging in Chase's mind, along with an overgrowth of vines and plants, the glass that surrounded the elevator was shattered as well, the broken shards of glass scattered across the ground around the center of the room. Rocky would seamlessly sweep the glass aside just to make it to the elevator. Chase whimpered, but followed Rocky to the pedestal. He wondered if the elevator even worked anymore. Though assuming it worked on electricity that would probably be the opposite. However, what he hadn't expected to happen would be Rocky barking into the ground, and the elevator suddenly rising up. Although the process was slow, the lift was actually going up, much to his disbelief. He gasped, claws digging into the elevator as they went up, slowly. "Whoa, the elevator still works?!" Chase asked in surprise, turning to Rocky for confirmation.

"Yeah, it took alot of time to fix it up, but I managed. I'm not a mechanic for nothing, Chase," Rocky smirked.

"I thought you were just an eco pup," Chase scoffed in response.

"Well they're in the same ball park I guess," that was utterly wrong, "I just thought I'd pick up some new hobbies since the team disbanded, I guess it came in handy. Of course we could always climb up the slide, but too many times has that resulted in someone getting hurt on the way down since they would just land on the solid pavement." Rocky chuckled nervously, reminded of a certain fire pup who landed on his rear more than enough times to say climbing up the slide was dangerous, but of course the fire pup would always shout his condition after crashing, pain was relatively scarce with Marshall.

Chase chuckled, "s-so, are you the only pup that knows about this..?" Chase asked, the elevator making it up to the PAW Patrol badge half way up the tower, in which their view was cut off from Adventure Bay.

"Oh please, I wish, this would've been a perfect spot to rest and relax on my days off had I been the only one who knew about it," Rocky snickered before turning to Chase. "But actually, all of the other pups know too. We decided to keep it a secret from everyone else, this would be our getaway from it all. Only us pups," Rocky smiled towards Chase, "and that includes you too, buddy!" Rocky smirked, nudging the larger pup. Chase found himself blushing gently in response to this. He was obviously nervous about the whole thing, but was reassured by Rocky.

* * *

Eventually the elevator made it up to the top floor of the Lookout, and Chase gasped as he observed the new floor. In comparison to the lobby, this floor looked so much better, maybe even better than five years ago. It was spotless and clean, kibble and treat dispensers lined the back wall, the beanbags Chase assumed someone stole from the lobby were brought all the way up here, scattered around in a circle, and much to his surprise the pups weren't alone. Accompanying them was Rubble, Tracker and Skye, who all sat on their respective bean bags, yellow, camo and pink in order.

Rubble was the first to spot Chase and Rocky. "Oh, the big dogs are back!" Rubble chuckled as he jumped off his bag and ran over to Chase and Rocky. Tracker spotted them and waved them over, while Skye remained relatively quiet, turned away from the two pups.

Rocky chuckled, watching Rubble run around. Rubble was definitely alot more energetic, and peaceful, while Tracker was a bit more lax and calm. Rocky led Chase towards the circle of bean bag chairs, flopping on top of his green one. Chase looked around, his usual dark blue beanbag was nowhere to be seen within the circle, 3 other open bean bags remained, that being Everest's, Zuma's and Marshall's, althought Chase only knew where Marshall was the other pups were nowhere to be seen. "Hey, where's my old bean bag?" Chase asked, searching about. The pups looked away nervously.

"Its probably best you just take Marshall or Everest's bag for now," Rocky chuckled, rubbing the back of his head with a paw as he looked off. Chase glanced at him with a stern look, but knew he was in no authority to really complain. Maybe they lost it, or someone stole it and they didn't know the culprit? Chase ended up laying down on Marshall's bag, knowing even if the pup happened to come up the elevator, he wouldn't mind sharing the bean bag chair with him if that chance arose. He was placed between Rocky and Everest's empty chair. Chase felt himself sink into the bag, letting himself let out a relaxed sigh, he hadn't felt anything as soft as this to relax on in a while, they didn't exactly have any luxary things in the police precinct, the best he could be given was a bean bag chair three sizes too small, and by that it meant a regular old tossing bean bag. Chase nuzzled happily into the chair, before turning to the others who all stared at him, including Skye. He flinched, shrinking back into Marshall's chair, "w-what..?"

The pups began laughing, before Rocky spoke out, "I've never seen you actually look so relaxed. You're always so tense and stressed! Even Ryder considered taking you to therapy once because of it but we knew you would be too stubborn to go through with it! Looks like it just needed time," Rocky snickered, and Chase found himself blushing red. He only shrank back into the bag.

The pups all began to converse, and Chase slowly found himself conversing with them, only before jumping as his pup tag began to ring and chime. He excused himself, walking towards the back end of the room before accepting the call to whoever was attempting to communicate with him. "Hello? Chase speaking!"

"Chaaaaase~" A seductive voice came up from his pup tag. Chase froze, and rolled his eyes.

"Hello S-" Before Chase continued he spotted Tracker's ears in the corner, practically acting as a signal dish, he was listening to his call. Chase scoffed, "do you think you can give me a second?" Chase responded to the pup tag. He walked over to the safari rescue pup and grabbed him by his collar, lifting up the little chihuahua with ease before taking him back to the bean bag chairs and placing him down. He made his way outside onto the balcony, keeping a watchful eye on the door to make sure he wasn't listened into by unwanted pups. "Ok, talk to me-"

"Chase! When will you be coming back? I'm getting lonely here," the voice whined. Chase scoffed, rolling his eyes.

"Since when do you care that I'm away for so long anyways? We could go months without seeing each other, y'know, it's only been a day now," Chase snickered.

"I can't have you running about in Adventure Bay with all your old friends or you'll forget about me entirely," the voice whined.

Chase scoffed, before laughing to himself. "Don't worry... I think I'll only be here for around a week. Then all the pups will go back to their lives, and I'll come back to Barkingburg... I just want to be with them for now, alright... I promise I won't forget about you Sweetie, but you need to keep your promise to me as well!" Chase spoke, a scoff followed.

"I know, I know. I've got to be a good pup. But if you're not back in a week I'll be stealing the crown again," Sweetie responded with a huff. Of course both Chase and Sweetie knew she practically didn't have the guts for it, not anymore anyways.

"Fine, you can hold me to that. Goodbye Sweetie, I guess I'll see you in a week." Chase hung up, only after Sweetie admitted wanting him to come back and- whoops, he hung up, guess he'll never know what she wanted him to do. Chase sighed before walking inside once more, and ofcourse to no one's surprise, the pups were all smirking at him.

"Oooooooooooh, Chase was talking to a girl?~" The males asked. Chase narrowed his eyes at Tracker, a death stare. Tracker only looked away, whistling to himself.

Rocky and Rubble began thrashing at Chase, shaking the poor dog up. "Well? Who was it!" Rubble asked.

"I-It was Sweetie! S-Stop shaking me before I puke..." Chase groaned, a bit nauseously. The three gasped.

"Dude you were talking with Sweetie? Since when are you in touch with her?" Rocky scoffed, nudging him.

"It's a long story, do you really want me to explain it..." Chase groaned, walking over to the bean bags and tossing himself onto one of them. The pups all circled around, sitting at their bean bags. Skye had taken off, presumably before he went back inside. They all anxiously glanced at the German, smiling and wagging their tails. Chase glared at all of them before scoffing. "Fine, fine, fine..." Chase scoffed.

The other pups cheered, and Rubble ran off to bring back a bowl of pup treats, it was story time and he knew he would need as much food as he could get before the story started. Tracker got nice and comfy on his bag, and Rocky got Chase a bowl of water, before eagerly awaiting. Chase scoffed nuzzling back into Marshall's chair and would start off.

* * *

_**AN: DunDunDun! Finished. Reviews are always nice, so if you read this, review or your kneecaps are mine. Lol. Also, Sorry for the smaller chapter, I promise to make up for it with the upcoming ones. Chao.**_


	4. Chase's Past Beginning

"So... It all started back when the PAW Patrol disbanded.

Chase glanced down at his paws, laying down in his kennel at the police precinct. Despite being trained, he was forced to lay inside a cage. It didn't exactly work wonders on his claustrophobia, but he managed to do fine for the most part. He spent days within the kennel, the only time he would be let out was to deal with private business, only before being put back in the cage. He was given the basic necessities, food and water, along with a blanket, just to make the hard floor a little less hard. Chase was unable to freely move around, trying to stretch would just lead to the cage stopping him from stretching completely. He couldn't really exercise either, not even being enough space to jog in place within the small confines of his cage. At this point he longed to be home with the PAW Patrol more than anything, feeling himself grow rusty. He was practically a tool in a shed that would hang on the wall, never being used. The nights were long and the days longer. The only thing keeping him sane would be the police captain's son, who asked to pet and play with him. A 5 year old, with a wide smile. While the captain forbade him from taking Chase out of the cage, he was allowed to pet Chase, his hands could reach inbetween the bars and reach him. Chase enjoyed every last second of it, it may of been the only affection he would receive in a long time, and so he was sure to savor it.

He made sure to stay on the captain's good side, on the off chance he was let out for a mission, instead of heading in his police cruiser, he would jump into the back of a van and into another cage. He was only ever used as a sniffer dog, but he did his job damn well. Chase found multiple things, heroine and cocaine, and many other illegal substances. This was so much more than what he did within the confines of Adventure Bay, Ryder would never have Chase do anything remotely similar to sniffing out the white powder. Chase remembered getting a good whiff of it once and the entire day he found himself clawing at himself within his kennel. He had grown almost reliant on it, but it was just the one time. He managed to deal with it.

Still, life for the pup was horrible. How had he gone from being admired as a police pup that protected an entire town with a paw behind his back and blindfolded turn into a caged mutt, hardly getting any amount of sunlight. This went on for 6 whole months.

All of that changed when surprisingly enough the Princess of Barkingburg had called the police precinct that Chase was held at. She assumed one of her maidens were in possession of an illegal drug and wanted them to check it out. So the police would find their way sniffing around the castle. It took around a minute or so before The Princess had managed to notice Chase as her favorite pup of the former PAW Patrol and not just some random pup of the precinct. Chase at this point looked horrible, hardly being able to be recognized as the same Chase of the PAW Pateol. Chase's eyes were seemingly always narrowed, his eyes bloodshot. His fur was never so rough or messy, and his walk was staggered, Chase would always walk comfortably and in line. She called his name, and a glimpse of light would spark in his eyes for a split second before he would somberly stare at the Princess. She knew it was him. After the job was finished, it turned out the substance was a crushed up pill which was actually to help the maiden with her back, just a little meditation every day and she could do her job magnificently. She wasn't utterly dependent on it either, it was just a small convenience on her end. The princess apologized to no end to the police officers and the maid, and no hard feelings were discussed.

Just before Chase was taken back into the van and into the kennel, the Princess took hold of Chase's leash. "Excuse me sir." She would speak up to the police chief who held his leash. "If I could bother you for a moment, do you mind if I take Chase for the day? I'll be sure to return the pup once my business with him is finished. The police officer was caught by surprise, she knew Chase's name? It's not exactly like he had a nametag on his collar, and the entire day Chase didn't speak a word, practically as if he was just a regular dog. He would end up handling the leash to the Princess only after warning Chase to be on his best behavior. The Earl of Barkingburg would see the police officers off and Chase would be escorted into the castle.

The Princess would kneel down in front of Chase. He looked dazed, glancing to the ground, he hadn't even realized the transition that had taken place, or who was standing in front of him. She gently tilted Chase's chin up to glance into him. "Chase, are you alright?" Another light glimpse of light hit his eye as he focused on her.

"Pri...Princess...?" Chase asked, his voice silent, and drained of personality. He looked drained, already loosing focus on the princess. However he eyes shot open, eyes widening as she hugged him tightly.

"Oh Chase! My precious police pup! Please be alright!" She became teary eyed, the sight of the pup like this could bring a tear to anyone. Chase felt a resurgence in his heart, and found himself whimpering lightly, his paws reaching around and hugging her back. The Princess smiled, and ended the hug around a minute later.

Chase looked up to her as she stood up, while his appearance was horrible, but smile was five times greater. An shift in mood change, as he forced a smile.

The Princess would remove the pup's collar and leash. "Come, Chase! Let's go take you a bath!" Chase flinched, he couldn't even remember the last time he took a nice warm bath, months maybe. He glanced awkwardly towards himself, his fur was an absolute wreck, mocking the appearance of a stray dog. He glanced down in shame. He hadn't really taken track of his fur, or hygiene really, he couldn't even remember the last time he even managed to take more than a step into water. He seemed relatively glad that he would be able to clean himself up. Without hesitation he slowly limped after the human. She caught notice of this and would walk slowly.

With a bit of a walk, the Princess would lead Chase into a restroom. The Earl asked her if he would like to call someone to wash the pup, but she reassured him, claiming she would do so and do it fine. She did so with Sweetie all of the time. Chase smiled and slowly awaited her outside of the tub, his smile seemed to grow brighter and brighter as his time with her grew on. She filled up the bath with warm and soapy water before instructing Chase to hop in. Chase obediently climbed into the tub, with a bit of trouble at first but once inside he sat down. The water soothed him, and he almost wanted to submerge himself in it entirely and just lay there, but the last thing he wanted was to give her a scare, nor give her any trouble. He stayed above water and glanced at her nervously. He did this multiple times with Katie, but he wanted to be on his best behavior with the Princess.

Bath time went on, Sweetie would gently rub his legs and paws, and Chase would hold them out, staying still entirely to make it as easy for her as he could. Chase let out soft sighs of pleasure a few times. She would scrub his back, chest, and belly throughly, however when she rubbed his belly he felt himself whimper, in pleasure as he leaned into her hand. She giggled lightly and would pet the pup, only warenting more pleasured sounds. He hadn't felt this level of affection for awhile now. Of course she asked Chase to stay still, and he would do so, content with the short lived attention he received. He slowly stepped out of the tub and onto a towel she had set out. Of course he was soaking wet, some fur rolling over and covering his eyes, barely enabling him to see. She draped a towel over him and scrubbed him dry, much to his pleasure. Sure enough while it took a fair bit of scrubbing he was finally clean, and the feeling of it was enough to get Chase to lower his guard, smiling happily. She smiled and gently brushed his fur as he layed down on the towel.

Chase went in a blank and practically emotionless wreck of a pup, and now he was more full of life than ever. Chase glanced at the Princess with a hope that was non-existent before. She giggled and would hug him close, gently letting her finger rub through his fur. Chase could feel himself begin to break up. The puppy began to cry a fair bit, nuzzling into her happily. He hadn't realize his starvation for affection had mentally broke him until then. But now he found he felt so much better. He began to choke up as he attempted to speak, which resulted in her shushing him, smiling as she kept the hug longer. It was only around a minute longer but Chase felt like the hug went on for hours, her affection was the drug he sought after all along.

"So-" Chase stopped, turning his head to Rubble who was crying a river, and Tracker, blowing into a handkerchief. Rocky himself was hugging Everest who had made it to the lookout without Chase realizing, and she was hugging him back. Chase glanced at them all embarrassed. "S-So do you want me to stop..?"

"No!" They all rushed back to their seats, Everest now sat beside him on her own beanbag chair. "P-Please continue!" Rubble pleaded, wiping a tear from his eye.

"S-Si! Por favor!" Tracker begged.

"Y-Yeah, so where does Sweetie come into this..?" Rocky asked.

Chase took a quick drink, already feeling him throat become dry. "Oh...right. So... let's see..."

The Princess would escort Chase around, the two playing together for the most part. She gave him back his collar as well. Soon night would come about and she allowed Chase to sleep with her in her room. Chase made sure to keep himself in line. When they both were ready to head to bed, Chase would sleep at the foot of the bed. She asked him if he would be alright and he reassured her. Just before they would head off to sleep, the Princess would call Sweetie to bed. A few seconds later, Sweetie would push open the door and rush onto the bed with a smile- that was until she spotted Chase laying at the foot of the bed.

She gasped, "what?! What's he doing here, Princess?!" Sweetie asked in a furious tone. The Princess smiled down at her pup, picking her up.

"Chase is staying with us for the night! You won't believe I found him with the police from the Barkingburg Police Precinct!" She responded with a smile. "He's free to stay with us as long as he wants. I planned to tell you but I couldn't find you all day," she giggled, gently stroking the pup. Sweetie let out a low growl, glaring daggers at Chase. Chase knew full well how malicious Sweetie could be, he almost wanted to get off the bed and sleep on the floor before the Princess turned off the lights. "Goodnight my lovelies!~"

Sweetie barked, the crown on her pup tag emanating a light glow. Chase nudged closer and closer to the edge of the bed, as far as he could from Sweetie and the Princess. However, once the Princess was fast asleep, Sweetie got up, and would rush at Chase, tackling him off of the bed and causing him to fall on his back with an audible thud. He groaned in pain, more worried about having awaken her majesty more than the fact Sweetie had landed a clean hit to his flank and knocked him down. He didn't make an effort to get back up, knowing if he even tried to get back up the process would repeat itself. Chase sighed, "...goodnight Sweetie..."

Sweetie flinched, glancing at pup from atop of the bed, "..." She huffed and layed back down, next to her majesty. She curled up by her side, and for a short moment silence. Silence before Chase was given a response, "goodnight..." She huffed, closing her eyes and forcing herself to go to bed. Chase let a small smile creep onto his face before falling asleep himself.

In the morning Chase woke up the latest. The Princess actually shook him awake from his position on the floor. "Chase! Chase please wake up," the Princess pleaded and hugged the shepherd to her.

Chase woke up with a groggy smile, "huh... what..." He asked, looking around. "P-Princess..? What happened? I didn't do anything wrong did I?" He asked nervously.

"No you silly pup, you fell off the bed last night! I was worried, you aren't hurt are you?" She asked nervously. Chase gasped, flinching as he stood up.

"N-Nono, I'm perfectly fine, Princess, I'm sorry to have worried you!" He whimpered and would nuzzle into her stomach affectionately, hoping she would forgive his foolishness. She let out a sigh of relief and would gently pet the pup as he nuzzled into her.

"Oh Chase, I'm just happy you're alright. Now if you're sure, let us go eat breakfast! You must be hungry, correct?"

Chase gasped, realizing now how hungry he was. "O-Oh, yes please, I'm starving! L-let's go please." He smiled up at her, tail wagging quickly behind him. She giggled and led him towards the dining room. It was a large table dining room, and next to it layed two bowls both pink and presumably Sweetie's. To be expected, the pup was sitting at her bowl, eating away at her mini burgers. Eating Burgers for breakfast? That alone shocked Chase a bit. He would walk down the long corridor with The Princess, and she would sit down at her seat, where a stack of pancakes, blueberry nonetheless awaited her topped off with syrup and whipped cream.

"Chase, would you mind eating a burger for breakfast, like Sweetie?" The Princess asked. Chase smiled up, nodding his head. At this point he would eat anything as long as it wasn't just that generic dog food that they fed him at the precinct. She smiled, down at him, "would you mind eating out of one of Sweetie's bowls?"

Chase flinched, "only if she doesn't mind!" He glanced to Sweetie across from him. She looked a bit offended.

"O-Of course I mind! It's my bowl after all!" She barked in protest.

"But Sweetie my dear, you have at ten of those same bowls around the castle... Hmmm, well it can't be helped I suppose," she glanced down in thought.

"If it's possible, I-I don't need a bowl, Princess. I-If I spill any crumbs, I'll be sure to clean up any!" Chase looked up at her nervously. She giggled before leaning down and holding out a burger in her hands. He nervously smiled and took the burger, holding it in his mouth. He lowered himself to the ground and ate away at the burger, using his legs to hold the burger for the most. He slowly ate it off, piece by piece. Sweetie glanced towards Chase, a few times as he ate. Once finished, Chase checked for any spilled crumbs, and was relieved to find none.

"Chase, by chance, how long do you reckon you want to stay here before you head back to the po-"

"NO, PLEASE!" Chase barked out, bolting to his paws before gasping, backing up. "I-I'm sorry, I-I-I spoke out of turn, p-p-please forgive me Princess..." Chase whimpered, having backed himself up against the wall. Both Sweetie and the Princess saw his anxiety and unease.

The Princess got up, and slowly approached Chase, "nonono, Chase, I'm sorry, I suppose I brought that up too soon... You don't like it there, do you..?" She asked him.

Chase whimpered, "I..." He teared up, slowly lowering himself to the ground, his ears pressed to his head. "I... I don't like it, I hate it... Please don't send me back, I-I don't want to go!" Chase whimpered, resisting the urge to bawl out tears, but they continued to flow. He felt at his lowest and the two of them were there to see it all. He let out an yelp, and continued to yelp as she hugged him and held it. It was physically painful for Sweetie to see, wincing as Chase thrashed around within her hold. Chase ended up scratching her dress and face a bit, but she wouldn't let go. For a minute this went on before Chase tired himself out, and was bawling tears. He hugged her tightly, nuzzling his head into her neck.

"There there... c'mon Chase, just let it all out. It's fine. I won't send you back if you don't want to go back. You can stay with us if you need," she stroked his back gently. Chase continued to cry somberly, and she cried a bit to. Sweetie glanced at the two, staring at the crying shepherd. She took slow breaths before quickly rushing off.

For almost and hour the two would rest there. A maiden came in to give her majesty a bandage to the cut on her cheek. Chase hid his face in his paws and remained quiet entirely. The Princess would plant a kiss on Chase's forehead. Chase whimpered, shrinking down and nuzzling into her.

"Don't you worry Chase. It was just a scratch and this dress wasn't even close to one of my favorites. I promise you'll have a place to stay here in the castle. You can stay here for as long as you need and you don't have to ever feel like you're a burden on anyone."

Chase whimpered, and gently rested his head in her lap, nuzzling softly into her once more. "Thank you... I-I'm forever in your debt... I can't believe I attacked you..."

She giggled, "it's all water under the bridge, Chase. Now there's no need to be so formal, we're family from now on, pup!" The Princess grabbed the pup and pulled her up into a hug, nuzzling him from behind. Chase glanced back at her, and let out a happy sigh. At that moment he promised he wouldn't let anything harm her, and if someone ever layed their hands on her in a harmful way a quick death would be the only punishment. Chase smiled and nuzzled back into her the best he could. He accepted her as his new owner and was more than content with it. He began licking her face, much to her surprise. Laughter filled the air for the rest of the evening.

Night came about, and Chase was happy to walk into the room, the Princess wished the both of them goodnight and collapsed on the bed, exsausted from playing the entire day. Sweetie was already on the bed, awaiting the human. Once she touched down, she curled up at his side. Chase remained off the bed, camping out on the ground. He curled up at the side of the bed, letting out a soft yawn. "Goodnight my Princess, Goodnight Sweetie..." Chase muttered out, before closing his eyes. Unlike last night, Sweetie didn't make an effort to say goodnight.

The next morning Chase woke up, hearing the sound of footsteps. He slowly opened his eyes to watch Sweetie padding out of the room, opening the door. She glanced back at him spying her. She walked out of sight. Chase found himself blushing of all things as he stood up. The Princess was asleep, and so Chase decided to go and find out what the pup was up to.


	5. Chase's Past Finale

_**AN: Welcome to Chase x Sweetie the chapter. God I love this ship, and I'm personally sorry to anyone who ain't a big fan of the ships and more of the story so... sorry.**_

* * *

Chase silently opened the door, looking around. The small pup was nowhere to be seen. Chase frowned, closing the door behind him as he walked around the castle, on the lookout for Sweetie. Since breakfast yesterday he wondered where she had run off to. He hasn't seen her much, only at breakfast and once it was time for bed. He frowned, unsure of where exactly to look for his target. Left and right, up and down he searched the castle. To no avail, he couldn't find the pup anywhere. He groaned in defeat, and so went to wake up the Princess in time for breakfast.

After his failure of finding Sweetie he was granted success in waking the Princess, and escorting her to the dining table. This time, The Princess would be given toast with eggs. Chase was also asked what he wanted for breakfast, and he responded again with a burger. Sweetie's bowl was untouched, and her mini burgers were sitting there. Chase looked confused but his confusion seemingly solved itself when Sweetie walked into the room and sat down at her bowl. Busby in tow this time around.

"A burger for you, my pup!" The Princess would place down a blue coloured bowl, decorated with plenty of yellow stars, and in it lay his breakfast burger, just as he asked. Chase gasped, his tail wagging quickly behind him.

"T-This is for me?!" He asked, practical stars in his eyes, and the Princess nodded, giggling before getting back to her own breakfast. Chase happily dug into his meal with delight, resting on his belly and munching away at his burger.

However, Sweetie didn't eat a bite, staring at Chase, a new look in her eye. She huffed, audibly before stomping away. Busby behind her. Chase flinched in response to this. He flinched and found himself rushing after her, leaving an half eaten burger in his stead. Chase followed her into the hallway, and she was nowhere to be seen again- but Busby was rolling away at a slow pace. Chase decided to follow the pup's favorite toy. Slowly yet surely, Chase followed Busby around the large castle. Eventually Busby met a door, and began to bump into it, repeatedly, kind of knocking. When someone came to the door Chase was surprised when Sweetie was the one opening it. Chase gasped and so did Sweetie while Busby rolled inside. The two of them glared at each other for a moment before suddenly... SLAM! Sweetie was quick to shove the door in Chase's face and right on his snout. Chase howled in pain, groaning. He held a paw to his nose, which he was sure was bleeding before knocking on the door once more. "S-Sweetie?"

"Go away, you mutt!" She angrily barked from the other side of the door. Chase flinched, frowning as he slowly backed up.

"Can you atleast tell me why you've been avoiding me since yesterday?" He asked, gently scratching at the door. She gave him no response. "Sweetie?" Chase asked once more.

"You're stealing the Princess from me, you mutt!" She barked, followed by the sound of whimpering from behind the door. Chase flinched, before looking back. Since he's gotten here he has only spent time with her majesty, so she wasn't wrong. But it seemed like she was suffering a bit since he got there.

"Sweetie, I'm sorry, I didn't realize I was upsetting you by hanging out with the Princess. I-If possible, I-I can hang out with her less..?"

There was no response, and slowly the door creaked open. Sweetie glared at Chase from the other side. "Will you leave and not come back..?" She huffed.

Chase frowned, looking away while still holding his nose. "I... I don't think I'm strong enough to do that." Sweetie huffed in annoyance, ready to slam the door once more before Chase stopped her. "B-but!" He paused, glancing at her nervously. "I can hang out with you..." Chase whimpered.

This made Sweetie gasp, as he offered to hang out with her. She felt her cheeks grow warm as she stared up at him. They locked eyes for a moment before she slowly opened up the door. "I... suppose that would be an ideal punishment, for now." She huffed before walking off, with Busby. "Well, c'mon then." She glanced back at him before leading him off to who knows where. Chase found himself smiling, feeling as if the tension had decreased somewhat between the two. He slowly let his paw off of his snout, a bit of blood trickling down, but he was sure to wipe that off and follow. Chase followed Sweetie around the castle, alright right behind her, by chance he attempted to walk beside her, she would pick up the pace and make her way in front of him again. In a sense it was her thinking of herself as superior to him rather than the two being equals. Chase was led into another room, akin to the earlier one, either that or she just led him in a circle. She opened the door and closed it behind him.

"Welcome to my room, mutt... Don't go around and touch anything you please." She commanded, sternly as she walked inside. The room's wall was coated in purple, and the floor was made of fake grass. Toys of all varieties were scattered across the room, chew toys, squeaky toys, just plain old snuggling toys as well. Chase found a tugging rope he was quite fond of but didn't disobey Sweetie's wishes. There was a large pup house in the middle of the room, which was practically the size of a children's tree house. Chase gasped, "whoa, how are you even able to fit this stuff in here?"

"Hmph, they built it inside of here, as if they could force it through the door," she rolled her eyes before walking into her massive pup house and jumping onto the bed inside. She sprawled across of it, now biting into a chew toy she found atop of the bed. Chase walked in and sat at the side of her bed, looking around.

"Whoa, it's really nice in here." Chase smiled, looking around. Sweetie huffed, looking away. She didn't exactly seem in the mood to riddle with the shepherd, simply biting into her toy and avoiding eye contact. Chase frowned, attempting to ask another question. "Heh, so you have this bed all to yourself? This is almost the size of the Princess' bed!" He smiled, but to no avail she hadn't responded. Chase scoffed looking away before smiling as he ran outside, grabbing the tugging rope he found earlier and bringing it inside the pup house. She flinched in response to this, the pup having one of her toys managing to grab her attention. She jumped off of the bed and grabbed the other end of the rope, yanking it away, but Chase's grip was solid. Chase chuckled, much to Sweetie's anger and for a solid minute the two took turns pulling the rope between them, before Chase cunningly let go and allowed Sweetie to fall back onto her bed with the rope in tow. Chase began laughing, while Sweetie layed on her back, a flustered mess. She huffed, barking as she rushed up and pounced on Chase, her face a dark red.

Chase was tackled to his back, and Sweetie jumped atop of him. Chase found himself snickering in response, glancing at a flustered Sweetie who glared down at him. Chase smirked, "hehe, have I got your attention yet, mi'lady?" She scoffed, gently bapping his snout multiple times before turning away with an embarrassed look on her face. Chase snickered, before climbing with her onto bed, much to her surprise. "Wha?! What do you think you're doing?!" She huffed. Chase smiled, curling up.

"Is it a crime for me to want to lay down on the bed as well?" Just as he said that, Sweetie did her best to tackle Chase off similar to before. Chase wouldn't move so easily, and after a few tackles to his side, she wore herself out and groaned, laying down.

"Fine, mutt, but you'd better no-" She gasped, Chase gently pulling her to his side. She gasped, it didn't look like she could possibly get any redder. She struggled to escape from the german's grip, only tiring herself out by trying. "L-L-Let go of me, mutt!" She cried and attempted to paw at his side. Unfortunately Chase was fast asleep, or he was looking that way. He was still awake. She gasped and whimpered in response. "Ngh... I hate you, I hate you, I hate you!" Sweetie barked repeatedly before groaning in disbelief. She sighed, panting a bit and found herself submitting to him. She groaned, finding herself enjoying the softness of his fur, nuzzling into him just a bit. Chase smiled, and soon moved his paw out from her side, freeing her to move.

Sweetie huffed, groaning as she looked down. "There's no point now..." She nuzzled closer, whimpering a small bit as she nuzzled closer to him. "You stupid mutt..." She sighed. He ended up smiling brighter in response.

"Hey Sweetie?" Chase asked.

"So you are awake? Ugh... what do you want mutt?" She asked, groaning as she glanced down at her paws.

"Do you really hate me? I'm sorry if I did upset you by chance." Chase responded.

A long pause ensued before Sweetie scoffed, "next time this happens you're a dead dog, but for now you should enjoy my presence, this may be the last time we do this." She huffed, turning her head away from the beast. Chase scoffed, but simply thanked her, nudging her lightly. Sweetie whinced but really she only enjoyed it.

* * *

For the rest of the evening it was peaceful. Chase and Sweetie remained in her room for what seemed to be hours, and when it was time to go to bed with the Princess, the two weren't even tired. The Princess would fall asleep, and Sweetie would jump up into her bed, and Chase remained on the floor once more. However, before Chase wished Sweetie goodnight, he was met with a pillow to his face, Sweetie having swung it into the pup. She let go and scoffed, "what are you doing down there, mutt? Get up here," she commanded. Chase flinched, blushing lightly as he climbed up into the Princess's bed, laying at the foot of her bed once again. Sweetie scoffed and would go back to laying at her side. "Goodnight... Mutt..."

"Goodnight Mi'Lady."

"Don't call me that..."

"As you wish Mi'Lady..."

"I'm regretting letting you up here."

Unlike the other nights the two would bicker back and forth, arguing with each other, which usually ended up with Chase laughing and Sweetie flustered. When time came the two of them were actually tired, Chase properly wished her a goodnight and she did the same, finally calling him by his actual name.

By morning, Chase got up early. He could feel himself growing lethargic, his belly much chubbier since 6 months ago. Then again being caged without enough room to even stretch that was bound to happen. Chase would quickly leave the castle to make a run throughout the yard. It ended up being much more intense than any jog back at Adventure Bay. The castle was humongous, while obviously not the size of Adventure Bay it was a good runner up, and with Chase's rustiness he felt slower than usual. Nevertheless he completed his five laps around the castle yards, and once he made it back to the castle he was greeted with Sweetie. "There you are! Where have you been, naughty mutt? It's nearly time for breakfast!" She scolded him. Chase fell to the ground, panting lightly. "Disgusting, don't come near me," Sweetie backed up with a huff. Chase scoffed, rolling his eyes as he got up.

"Thank you mi'lady." Chase scoffed and walked in.

"I thought I told you not to call me that!"

"Maybe if you didn't call me Mutt I wouldn't have to," Chase called back to her, knowing he won the small argument. Sweetie did too, ending with a groan as the two went into the dining room for breakfast.

* * *

Day four, five and six of staying in the castle went on. Chase would go around with Sweetie and the Princess, and he got closer and closer to each of them. Until night six came along.

Chase groaned, shaking and trashing around in his sleep. By the looks of it, the pup was having a nightmare, exemplified by the pup whimpering and panting. Sweetie was woken up by the pup, and she watched as Chase went through the awful dream. She wondered if she should wake him up but he would do so himself. Chase bolted up, a yelp escaping him. He jumped off of the bed, panting and groaning. Sweetie gasped and ran to the edge of the bed. "C-Chase, are you alright?" She asked, a look of fear in her eyes.

Chase flinched, stopping and standing still. "S-Sweetie..." He glanced to her and whimpered, walking up to the pup and resting his head atop the bed. Sweetie sighed, before gently rubbing the top of his head. "I-I'm sorry... Did I wake you?"

"Yes, and you'll regret it later..." She groaned, before sighing, placing a kiss on his forehead. "Just tell me what's bugging you, you baby."

Chase whimpered quietly before looking up to her, "I think... I think I'm gonna go back to the Precinct." Sweetie gasped, glaring at Chase in disbelief.

"W-What?! Why are you going back?! I-I thought you liked it here? D-Do you not?" She asked, before throwing a paw over her mouth. She didn't realize she was raising her voice, covering it up with a whimper. Chase frowned.

"I-I think it's better for me. I can't lay here knowing I could be changing things back at the station. I hate it there, it's horrible, but as long as I have something that gives me purpose it's fine. My purpose is as a police officer. They may not agree but I know it's in my blood!" He whimpered, shrinking back.

"B-But... you just... Is there..." Sweetie began stumbling on her words.

"Don't worry, I-I'll be fine. I hope. You can be back with the Princess and I won't interfere. But if you attempt to steal the crown I'll just have to track you down you know..." Chase huffed, before chuckling and nuzzling into her gently. Sweetie could feel herself begin to tear up. In the six days that he lived in the castle, and the four days that she spent with him, she hadn't realized how much she was going to miss the pup. She sighed, whimpering lightly into his fur.

"I can't believe you're doing this to m- us... you're such a mutt, you're lucky I don't kick you out now!" She huffed, before turning to the Princess. "But when her majesty wakes up, you're going to properly say goodbye! Got it, mutt?" She barked at him.

Chase smiled, climbing back up onto the bed. "I promise I will." Chase nuzzled back into his spot on the bed.

Sweetie huffed, sitting down next to the laying dog. "What was your nightmare about anyways..?"

"I... I wasn't able to protect the one I cherished... I could've saved her but I was too slow to reach her." Chade admitted, sticking his paws into his face, biting down. Revisiting that horrid nightmare only made him tear up.

Sweetie flinched, "who... who was she?"

"It was... Skye..." Chase admitted, just about ready to burst into tears, while Sweetie gave him a deadpan stare followed by a groan as she resisted her own urge to push him back off the bed. She rolled her eyes and snuggled close to him. Chase glanced down at her. "I thought you said last time was the last time... I didn't even have to force you this time around..." He scoffed, to which he was given a clean slap to his muzzle.

"Hush, mutt..." She groaned, before nuzzling into him. Chase scoffed but left it at that. The two of them fell asleep, without a word for the rest of the night, but one pup had tears flowing and it wasn't Chase.

The next morning, Sweetie was nowhere to be seen. But the Princess ended up waking Chase. "Chasey, wake up pup, it's breakfast time." She giggled enthusiastically. Chase shot awake only to whimper as he looked up.

"E-Excuse me Princess, before we go to breakfast, I have something to tell you..." Chase whimpered. The Princess flinched, but would sit down next to Chase as she awaited his news. "P-Princess, I think I want to go back to the Precinct today..." He gave her a somber look, worried about the result of what he said.

She gasped, glancing down at him, holding his face in her hands, "b-but Chase, I thought you didn't like it there? Y-You nearly l-lost it last time I brought it up!" She looked concerned more than anything as she held him.

Chase would explain to her the same thing he did Sweetie. But the Princess wasnt as easily swayed as her pup. Chase would nuzzle into her dress, "I promise I-I'll be OK Princess, do you trust me?" Chase smiled up at her although deep down he was repressing the dread feeling he began to bottle up.

She frowned, but eventually she submitted, and gently pet the pup's head. "Very well, my precious pup. I'll call the police precinct and have them pick you up," she smiled and lifted the pup up. "But we'll make sure to have a nice breakfast before that time comes to be, what do you think?" She asked, gently shaking the pup. Chase barked, smiling happily as he licked her cheek. She giggled and would carry Chase off to the dining room.

Chase was holding back tears. Sweetie's was nowhere to be seen, and her breakfast laid in her bowl, ready for her. Chase wanted to look for her, but knew his efforts may fair well be fruitless. He ate his breakfast with a somber look.

* * *

An good 10 minutes later and Chase would be ready to go. He spied a police van ready to take him back. A pit sunk in his stomach, he was unsure if he was really ready to head back. He walked out to the entrance, his claws sinking into the ground as the Princess walked out with Chase's collar and leash. She kneeled down and gently pet the pup. She attached the collar to Chase and the leash to the collar before standing up. She winked at Chase, but Chase didn't catch it. He looked down as he was walked out. He stopped in front of the police van, and the chief glared at Chase. Chase could feel his eyes burn into the back of his skull, he was paralyzed by fear not to look upwards. He then proceeded to thank the Princess, shaking her hand and then driving off, having mounted Chase in the back of the van and shoved him into a kennel.

On the ride back to the precinct, the chief spoke to Chase. "You're a lucky dog. I bet she spoiled you plenty back at that castle, but now that you're back don't expect much to change." He spoke loud and clear. Chase whimpered, shrinking back into the corner of the cage with fear. He was taken back to the precinct and back into his cage. Chase realized how quiet it was, and that's when he noticed everyone else was gone.

Appearently they had all gone off on a case, leaving Chase to his own mind. He wiped away a few tears, shrinking back into the kennel he knew all too familar. He groaned in disbelief as he let himself coax himself back to coming here. Why did he let himself believe it was better this way. Was it the praise of others when he successfully found the illegal substances in some victim's basement, or the satisfaction of knowing he was doing good by being a sniffer dog for the police. He sighed, glaring down at himself, ready to claw into himself before pausing. He heard a ringing. The wringing sounded awfully close, and for a moment Chase couldn't tell if it was all in his head. Chase got up and searched around, before flinching as he found his pup tag to be the culprit. He had nearly forgotten what the sound was like, and the way it vibrated on his collar also felt familiar but new. He flinched, barking silently. "Identity caller..." He muttered into his pup-tag. A feature Ryder would develop into the pup-tags which allowed for simple two way calls rather than just the mass calls he would usually send out, as well as identifying the caller ID to figure if the caller was someone registered in the Pup-tag's chip. Chase at the time only had 8 numbers, those all being the former PAW Patrol. He shivered, as the caller couldn't be identified. An simple beep played three times, notifying the caller was unregistered in the pup-tag's chip.

Chase flinched, looking around for anyone else. He wasnt in the clear though, an officer walked past him. "It's nearly dusk. Get to sleep." He commanded, and Chase was surprised. The chief came to pick him up during the afternoon, had so much time passed since then? The officer shrugged and would turn off the lights, power on the security system and lock down the building.

Chase was left in the darkness of the police station, his pup tag continued to vibrate. He barked, accepting the call. "H...Hello?" Chase asked, glancing down at his pup tag.

"Chase?" A familiar voice played through the pup tag. Chase's eyes widened.

"Sweetie, is that you?" He asked.

"Of course it's me, mutt..." She huffed from the other side of the line. Chase could feel himself begin to tear up.

"W-Where were you? I couldn't find you this morning, a-and-" Chase was cut off with a large sigh from the pup.

"Do you want me to hang up on you..?"

"N-N-No, please, stay..." He said with a whimper. He remained quiet until spoken to at this point.

"That's more like it... what's with you anyways, you sound like you're afraid. Unless the great police pup Chase is actually afraid," she spoke sarcastically before flinching at his answer.

"Y-Yes..." He muttered out. Chase looked down in shame. "I don't think I'm gonna get any sleep tonight, t-this cage is alot harder than a bed..." He jokingly chuckled only before whimpering more.

"Jeez, you sound so pathetic..." Sweetie groaned, before sighing. "But, I'm not particularly busy I suppose..." She glanced to the side.

"S-Sweetie, how are you even able to contact me..?" Chase asked.

"I have my ways, Chase. You haven't even questioned where my gadgets and roadster even come from, I think being able to call your pup tag would be a little less noteworthy, yes?" She scoffed, resisting the urge of giggling to herself.

"F-Fair enough, but where were you this morning then..?"

"I was busy, alright..." She scoffed, nearly growling into her pup tag before sighing. "It's nothing, stupid..." She huffed in annoyance.

"Ok, ok. But... I'm really happy you happened to call, it's nice to hear some kind of voice instead of the sound of crickets chriping... Besides, you're really nice..." Chase smiled.

Sweetie could feel a red begin to cover her face. She barked in protest, "I'm not nice! You're idiotic if you think I am as well!" She growled into the pup tag.

Chase began laughing much to her surprise. For the night the two went back and forth, much to Chase's delight but Sweetie's dismay. Chase would laugh and Sweetie would tell him off multiple times. Perhaps an hour later, the two of them would stop. Sweetie layed on her back in her bed while Chase happily layed at his side.

"Are we done here? The Princess is waiting for me, Chase," Sweetie spoke with a yawn.

"O-Oh, I'm sorry, thank you Sweetie, I-I'll find a way to get to sleep as well then..." Chase muttered softly into his pup tag, but smiled brightly.

Sweetie scoffed, "you mean you're not already tired? How much energy have you regardless..?"

"Too much and not enough room to burn it out..." Chase scoffed, whimpering down at himself. It didn't feel like he was getting to sleep anytime sooner.

"That won't do," Sweetie scoffed, before glancing away. "..." She remained quiet for a fair bit before scoffing. "Have you ever been sang a lullaby or something to get you to sleep?" She asked. If not for it being a call, she would be glaring daggers at the shepherd, even though the call it felt like she was about to stick her paw through his pup tag and strangle him the moment she was fed up.

"A lullaby? I-I, maybe once by Marshall I guess? W-We were alot younger back then I guess..." Chase glanced away with a small blush. "Wait, why are you asking that though."

"Well if you would let me explain!" She barked, getting Chase to quiet up. She scoffed, "maybe... I can sing you one..." She sounded like she was about ready to bark, yet a gentle tone filled her voice somewhat. Chase was genuinely surprised, unable to hold still, a blush on his face as he gulped.

"I-I... I would like it if you did..." Chase muttered into his pup tag.

"Hmph... fine, just don't complain too much..."

* * *

"So wait, she actually sang you a lullaby?!" Rocky asked in surprise, never taking the dog who attempted to steal the crown of Barkingburg to also be the type of person to sing a lullaby to another pup.

"W-Well, she tried to originally..." Chase looked away with a nervous glance.

Everest scoffed, "what do you mean tried to? Does she not actually know how to sing a lullaby?" She giggled, nudging Chase lightly.

"Well... yes but no... At first she was singing a nursery song you'd read in books but maybe half way in she got way too flustered to continue, from what I could tell..."

Rubble smiled, "are you kidding? That sounds kind of cute." Rubble attempted to imagine the scenario for himself.

"It really was, it wasn't enough to get me to sleep but it was a good attempt, soon she wished me goodnight after staying up a little longer with me, and I fell asleep a bit afterwards. So I guess was a pretty big help then." Chase chuckled a bit, glancing down at his pup tag.

"Oioi. Well, she sounds like those... those..." Tracker flinched, attempting to think of the right word to use in the situation. "T...Tsundere? also dije bien?"

"Yeah, you're right," Rocky smirked.

"Ah, but she sounded alot more into you on that call," Tracker muttered. Rocky flinched, and Everest glared.

"Is there a part of the story you're forgetting to tell us?" Everest smirked, once again nudging Chase, a bit rougher this time.

Chase felt blush take over his face, "oh, well... uhhh..."

* * *

From that point on, months past. Every night the two would chat on their pup tags, and nearly every night, Sweetie would sing Chase that same lullaby to get him to sleep. Some nights he would do his best to sing her a lullaby, but hid singing voice wasn't the best, really it wasn't there at all, the best he could do was when his voice wasn't cracking. The two managed to stop pinching each other's nerves, and from there their bonds grew stronger. February 13th came around, nearly a full year since the PAW Patrol disbanded.

Chase let out a quiet yawn, sprawling out in his cage. "Ahhh, thank you Sweetie," he smiled, letting out something akin to a small howl.

Sweetie scoffed, but giggled to herself, "yeah yeah, whatever Chase. You think you can go through the night now?" She asked, a bit on sincerity in her voice. Despite their past differences it felt more and more like the two were closer friends than ever.

"Heh, yeah, I think I'm good... but before you hang up, do you mind if I ask you something? More like ask you a favor really..."

"Hmm? I'm not doing anything embarrassing or disgusting for you, let's make that clear. You better not ask me to do something I'd hate as well," she huffed, glancing at her paws as she stretched herself out.

"Well, actually, I wanted to ask if you maybe wanted to hang out with me tommorow... as friends of course. I want to come see you and the Princess tommorow, though nothing is guaranteed, I think I might have a way to get out of the precinct without anyone noticing...~" Chase smirked, a tone indicating the pride in his voice. He eagerly awaited a response from her, but she had become mute. Behind her pup tag the pup had mentally frozen up, unable to even let out a gasp as she thought over his question. In no time at all her face as well as the tips of her ears had gone red, and the pup was struggling to say more than "w-wha" or "h-huh." Chase frowned, "Sweetie? Are you alright over there?" He asked in a bit of concern.

"Ah! Nononono! I'm fine, I'm fine... err... I guess... I wouldn't mind watching over a mutt for a couple of hours..." Sweetie huffed in ignorance, glaring to the side as if the german shepherd was with her in physical form.

"Oh, then I'm glad. I-I'll see you tommorow then! Goodnight Sweetie!" Chase smiled, being the one to hang up this time around. He was able to get a nice sleep that night. Sweetie on the other end was the one unable to get a blink. The thought of spending Valentine's day with the larger dog had her spinning circles.

She growled in annoyance, practically pulling her fur out. "Just as friends Sweetie... just as friends..." She repeated to herself before huffing. She never managed to get a blink of sleep that night but morning came and she mentally prepared herself for the day, as if last night wasn't enough.

Sweetie ate breakfast, her mini hamburgers stacked up on her dish, before revealing the news of Chase to the Princess. She seemed thrilled, nearly jumping up and down. The two of them collectively agreed to make the day special. However it felt more like the Princess was doing all of the preparation, while Sweetie was busy shoving her head into a tub of water to try and keep herself awake. Maybe she should've slept last night, or now really.

* * *

In the end, Sweetie was able to get a nice hour or so nap before being awoken by her pup tag which began buzzing and ringing. She jumped up in fear before quickly answering, "YES?! I-I mean... Ehem... Sweetie speaking?"

"Sweetie, I'm sneaking out now," Chase whispered into his tag as he weaseled his way out of the police precinct just before the lockdown alarm was set. He barked with a smirk as he already began sprinting towards the castle. "I'll be there as soon as I can, I haven't gotten in a good job for awhile," he chuckled.

Sweetie gasped, quickly jumping to her feet. "O-Okay, I'll open the gate for you once you're here mutt..." She spoke, before glancing at herself through a mirror. She adjusted the small tiara on her head before running off, hanging up on the german shepherd. She informed the Princess and the two set up. It was nearly Midnight before Chase finally made it to the castle, letting out quick gasps and pants before growling as he knocked on the door, with his head a bit. He did his best to groom down his fur beforehand, not looking all too good after his run.

The Princess was there to meet him and once she looked down at her precious pup she kneeled down and pulled the shepherd into a hug. Chase gasped, not freaking out like last time but was more ot less glad to see her after this long while. She giggled gently, holding the hug for a long while before finally letting go. Chase smiled and licked her cheek as he stretched himself out. "I'm so happy to see you ag-"

"Not now Chase, you've got a date with my pup to attend to!~" She smirked, lifting up the pup and taking him inside.

"Date? With Sweetie? Wait, I thought we were just going to hang out... a date?!" Chase asked, blush now growing on his face. The Princess was eager to take Chase and place him down on a balcony, before shutting the door. "Wha?! P-Princess? What's going on?" He asked, glaring at the door before his attention was diverted to a small table in the middle of the balcony, and sitting on the other end of the table was a certain white pup, hiding her face away from the canine.

Chase flinched, walking over slowly as he sat down next to Sweetie, "Sweetie? You alright?" He asked her, before she nodded. She refused to show her face however, which ended up forcing Chase to coax her out of covering it. "C'monnnn, Sweetie, enough hiding," he smirked, and gently placed a paw over hers. He gently pried her paw away from her face, and was surprised to spot the usually white highland terrier a crimson red, a nervous glance on her face as she refused to look him in the eye. "Hey, are you alright, c'mon we haven't seen each other for months and you don't even wanna look at me?" Chase whimpered. This seemed to work, as she whinced, now looking up to him.

"Is this fine, mutt..." She sighed, doing her best not to pry her eyes away from him at the moment. Chase chuckled, nudging her lightly.

"Yeah, thank you, don't worry me like that Mi'Lady~" He let out a soft growl. He then turned away, letting his paws off of her. "What's this date the Princess was talking about anyw..." Chase glanced down to the plate placed upon the table. Spaghetti and meatballs. Chase had watched more than enough of The Lady and the Tramp to be physically triggered by the sight of the one plate of spaghetti, and the two of them sitting side by side. He felt himself turn dark red, his cognitive function decreasing drastically as he glanced between Sweetie and the plate. "Uhm... c...c-care to explain..." He whimpered.

"UGH! This was all the Princess' idea! I swear!" Sweetie shoved her head into her paws, unable to even look up at the pup, but simply nuzzling into his side. It was clear she was as flustered as he was. Chase glanced down at her nervously, and glanced at the sliding glass door, spying the Princess and Earl watching, which they would quickly hide when Chase turned to look at them. Chase sighed, glancing back in embarrassment. Of course by then he had put everything together and glanced down to Sweetie. "So... how... Ugh, this is embarrassing..." Chase scoffed, now hiding his own face.

"I'm sorry... I ruined the day... I know you said you only wanted to come as friends, but... but... I kind of... I kind of had hope I guess," Sweetie groaned, before sighing and pulling off of Chase.

"So, you did... think that way..." Chase scoffed, before glancing away. "I'm sorry for raising your hopes... But Sweetie it honestly feels like you're my only friend as of now... You. And the Princess are the only one I hold dear to me at this point in time... The Princess protected me and you're here to stay with me. I don't think I haven't gotten a good night's sleep since you started calling every night. And frankly that's the only thing I could ever ask of you..." Chase chuckled a bit to himself, glancing down with a dark blush, his tail wagging slowly behind him. He gently nuzzled into the pup, "for tonight I want to give you anything you want, I'll do my best for you, alright?" Chase smiled as he nuzzled into her chest.

Sweetie huffed, barking lightly at Chase repeatedly as she was unable to get the affectionate pup from nuzzling her. She groaned, but as he brought his head to her neck, she grabbed his muzzle with her paws and growled. "Stop that you... m... ugh, dammit Chase, you need to stop doing that!" She whined, flailing a bit as she turned away. Chase smirked before beginning to laugh, only continuing to nuzzle her, licking her gently, to her surprise. She gasped and whined as she couldn't bring herself to pull away. She growled in annoyance as she grabbed his muzzle one last time and held him still enough so she could lean in and gently lick the pup's snout, letting go and glancing away with a pout.

Chase flinched, before sighed. "Tch, that was weak..." He scoffed before gently licking the pup's cheek, standing over her. She gasped, before flailing around underneath. Chase scoffed gently holding his forehead against hers for a moment and then pulling away. "C'mon. The food is going to get cold, just make sure you watch what strings you're eating," he scoffed.

Sweetie flinched before scoffing as she stood back up and growled. She nuzzled into the german shepherd's stomach with a sigh. "God, I hate you..." She growled, barking into it. Chase smirked, gently bringing a paw to her back to keep her close to him.

"Yeah I know, quit rubbing it in," Chase smiled.

He scoffed as soon enough the two would start eating away at the food provided. Chase ended up getting a bit adventurous, pushing all sorts of her buttons before she eventually bit him hard, which deterred him for the rest of the night. Sweetie passed out in Chase's fur, sleep finally catching up with her, and Chase made sure to stay completely still to make sure she got her rest. He stayed outside with her on the balcony, as seemingly the Princess and Earl had forgotten that they'd lock the two pups outside. If the temperature got cold he made sure to keep her covered and warm, and when morning came, the Earl remembered to unlock the door. For a moment when he tried to take Sweetie, Chase would bark, fur rising as he growled at him, but he fixed his attitude shortly after, apologizing to him. The Princess would take Sweetie and take her to an actual bed. Chase was too tired to stay up for much longer. So eventually the Earl delivered Chase back to the precinct and the Captain took Chase to his kennel, although after walking out that night he made sure to add a lock to the kennel to keep Chase from getting out like before, and it's not like he could just pick locks regardless, so esentially security was tightened. The pup passed out the minute he layed down in his kennel.

Since that day, every night Sweetie would be much kinder, and just before Chase passed out she would say something new. "I love you..." Chase heard it every night, which brought a smile to his face as he rested. For the next four years his relationship with Sweetie became unbreakable.

* * *

"Whoa... That sounds... beautiful..." Everest found herself blushing, holding back tears. While Tracker and Rubble were actually crying a river, literally this time as it felt as if the upper portion of the Lookout was getting flooded. Chase glanced at them nervously.

"Y-Yeah, we made a deal to each other. She promised not to try and steal the crown as long as I always kept her in mind..." Chase chuckled a bit, glancing down. "To be honest I kind of miss her already."

"T-THEN WHY DIDN'T YOU ACCEPT HER OFFER?" Rocky asked, barking angrily, for the pup who hated water so much he sure cried alot of tears. Chase flinched, backing up. "D-Dude, she loved you. I-I-I'm more surprised how the feeling wasn't mutual. She sounded like your item how you described her..."

"A-Are you kidding me?! She's amazing, it's hard to believe she even tossed me into a dungeon and framed me for stealing the crown once, she's completely different... But... I still... kind of had my hopes for Skye..." Chase muttered, glancing down. The pups all gasped, looking between each other before Chase frowned, "what's with those looks?! Y-You guys knew I really liked her... I still uhm... kind of do..."

"Chase... Skye is ac-" Rocky spoke before being cut off by an alarm. "Oh shoot! I'm going to be late. C-C'mon Chase, let's go!" Rocky barked, rushing over to the slide. Chase flinched, but nodded, swiftly following him.

"Aww what, I wanna hang out with the shepherd!" Everest barked.

"Yeah!" Rubble and Tracker also argued.

"S-Sorry, I promise I'll be back later," Chase barked back at all of them before taking off down the slide with Rocky.

* * *

**_AN: Oh man, this is my biggest chapter for any story yet, I'm surprised. Lol. This is what the power of shipping gets me, Insomnia and a craving for more Chase x Sweetie lol. Oioioi, link me to any good Chase x Sweetie fanfics if you're reading this, yeah?~ Lol, thanks for reading. _**


End file.
